


How did you even get here?!

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Yuri finds a way into the order of heroes despite not being in the summoning pool yet.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 9





	How did you even get here?!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be dated terribly if Yuri ever gets added.

Leon didn't want to be there, it doesn't matter how welcoming the order of heroes are said to be, if Valbar isn't there he doesnt want to be there either.  
He knew people who had been summoned but returned so he knew what the blinding flash meant. It meant he was summoned to the order of heroes, but then he heard a voice and then saw a person in the light, a man that looked quite a bit like him.  
"Your leon right? If you don't want to go, want to swap?" The person faded out but leon nodded even if he wasnt sure the man could see him do it but suddenly he found back in the forest he was in before, it had worked somehow.

Back at the summoning ruins of askr Kiran was concerned because it was taking longer than usual. Out of the stone came a man dressed in trickster attire who introduced himself as Yuri.  
Kiran was wide eyed and in shock yelled " How are you here?! It's not supposed to be possible to summon you!"

Yuri answered as he walked past the shocked summoner " I did a swap, now can you please tell me where my husband is?"  
Kiran managed a reply " Oh brave Claude!, Claude is in the training range, it's near the court yard."

"Thanks!" The man shouted as he disappeared down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering how kiran knows he is talking about claude, I would imagine claude would talk about yuri quite a bit.


End file.
